Blurry Lights (translated)
by Viko W
Summary: He didn't expect it would work. He just wanted to try his luck as usual, nothing more... and now both of them were inside Matsuri's car. *crackship MatsuFuru*. MatsurixFuruta BL. Yaoi.


**Dislcaimer:** Tokyo Ghoul and Tokyo Ghoul:Re belong to Sui Ishida. This is just a fanfic made by a fan. From Fans and To Fans.

 **Warnings:** English is not my first language so grammar, orthography (… but I shouldn't worry about it because my beta made the corrections and she's super good at English). BL. Yaoi. MatsurixFuruta. Oh, yes. It is a MatsuFuru. Crackship!

Enjoy it.

Ah! One more thing: This is for you, my dear #furuta-is-my-daddy. Hope you like it… if you don't, well… sorry?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Blurry lights**

He didn't expect it would work. He just wanted to try his luck as usual, nothing more. It always felt good to be near him, look at him, desire him and trying to corner him, even though he knew that Nimura would reject him with that shameless coquetry of his, which was full of sarcasm and bad words. That's why he didn't entertain any hope when he started with his flirty game. But it had worked, Furuta had agreed to go to his apartment (that one that used to work as an escape and his wife didn't know about its existence). Matsuri had never acted the role of a liar satisfactorily (at least not at the point for giving him an Oscar for the best actor) so he was sure that Furuta hadn't bought that cheap lie at all, and yet… there he was, sitting in the passenger seat. He surpressed a simper that was forcing its way to take possession of his lips and adjusted his glasses for the third time. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Furuta dedicated him a smirk, his black eyes were staring at him with impudence. It was obvious that he was playing with him, he knew it quite well. However, this time Nimura had done the math wrong: being alone with him in a private room would certainly backfire. It was a victory granted by Nimura, but it also was a victory for Matsuri and his pride didn't bother him at the moment. After all, the end of that night would have been worth every humiliation.

(A quarter before…)

"… _What about a drink free of charge?"_

 _" What about that ?"_

 _"… Let me buy you a drink."_

 _" Ohh~, Matsuri-san, that's so sweet of you. Don't you want me to sit on your lap and call you 'daddy' in reward?"_

Coinciding in that bar the same night was more than Matsuri could have asked for. They weren't at the CCG, but in a pub, with alcohol flowing through their blood stream. And then Matsuri had spilled out that cheap-womanizer-phrase : « let me buy you a drink ». As it was expected, Furuta had turned him down.

After, somehow that pathetic lie came to his mind. Matsuri attributed it to alcohol, to the lighting. The dim lights of that place created an erotic atmosphere that enveloped - with certain obscenity- the slim body of Nimura. His silky ebony hair looked ethereal, vaporous, like breath on glass on those winter mornings. Yes, just like that. The absence of his black gabardine aroused him, made him believe that without it Furuta was more approachable, even vulnerable. So he smiled in response of his provocation. Nimura leaned over the table, the mischievous expression on his face was – with no doubt - the precursor to flirtation.

" _Did you like your gift?"_

The question bristled the hair on his neck just like an indiscreet caress. The naughty tone, smooth like velvet that Nimura used when he played him increased his libido. He loved that part of him, he wanted to crush it and make him cry.

Matsuri licked his lips lasciviously as an answer and took a drink. Furuta frowned with a fake expression of disgust.

" _Nasty…"_ he let out a soft chuckle.

And finally, Matsuri ventured to say that lie, that attempt which was doomed to failure.

 _"… There is… a vacant inside Division II…"_

Furuta narrowed his eyes, watching him in silence. Matsuri looked steadily at the front and kept going.

 _"You are first rank investigator, you could apply… I'm sure that you would be easily choosed"_

 _"… easily, huh ?"_ Furuta pretended to ponder the offer and rested his chin on his right hand _"That's tempting"._

 _"I can show you the papers"_ Matsuri saw him tightened his lips before show a smirk.

He didn't expect that Furuta agrees, it was obvious that he didn't believe it, it was a lie after all. A lie, a cheap and stupid one.

But…

 _"Then show me."_ Furuta focused his gaze on him, giving a suggestive look. He took his gabardine and glanced at the bartender, who smiled feebly at him. Furuta shaked his head, trying to keep a straight face. _"… so ?"_

He was pulling his leg. Of course. But he was playing along with him.

(Now…)

That had happened just a quarter ago, now both of them were inside Matsuri's car. The commander in Division II noticed that his hands were sweating when he stopped at an intersection. " _Weird_ ". The silence had prevailed until that moment. The lack of words stunned him, however, he didn't dare to break that quietude, what if it was all about a weak charm that could fade away at any second with just one word? So, Matsuri remainded silent and the black eyes of Nimura pierced him all the way.

…

The lights turned on as soon as he stepped inside his flat. Furuta came in with no hesitation, he slipped across the apartment as if it was his own place. He looked here and there, poking around the furniture and saying salty comments about the possible price of the items. A flower vase seemed to particularly draw his attention. Matsuri thought that he would try to break it but he didn't. Furuta just tapped it a couple of times with his index and then he faced him. The corners of his mouth curved up in a faint, seductive smile. He was playing and every pore of his body poured eroticism. To Matsuri it looked like the lights went dim and Nimura… at that moment he looked sublime, like he was something out of a dream.

He tightened his mouth. His hands tickled. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to make sure that he was real and not an vaporous illusion.

Furuta moved smoothly without saying a word. Matsuri imitated him, driven by inertia. The anxiety seized him and before he knew he had crossed half the room. Furuta tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, gave a step forward and stretched out his arm to grab the man's tie. He licked his lips, bringing him closer with a gentle pull. Matsuri smiled pleased. He took out his coat and threw it over the huge, black leather sofa that served as a bed when he and his multiples lovers couldn't reach the bedroom. He thought about it. _Mmm…._ It would be really good if that piece of furniture fulfilled the same fuction that night.

That would be truly…

Truly…

"Nimura…" whispered Matsuri with his voice full of desire. Being called with such appetite amused him and let out a giggle. Furuta looked away briefly, giving gently pulls to the tie. When he returned his gaze to Matsuri's eyes, the man searched for his mouth, wanting to meet his pale lips with his. Nimura cocked his head to one side, rejecting him.

"Easy, scumbag."

"You little bastar-"

"Oh~, yes. I'm a bastard, of course I am. But you are a nasty bastard, Matsuri-san." Furuta rested his head on Washuu's chest and bit one of the buttons of the shirt. Then, he whispered in his ear as he sliped his hands down his trousers' zipper. "If something happens… it would be an incest, you know ?"

The words slid with guilty pleasure. His skin crawled, the breath of Nimura against his ear was like warm honey sliding into his head.

Matsuri pushed him softly to face him once again. _Ahh_. That detail on his face… damn it, it made him look so desirable. He restrained the impulse of licking the mole below his right eye by holding him hard by his waist. Furuta gave a low moan as soon as he felt Matsuri's fingers pressing against his body.

"Hey, that hurts~."

"Shut up, Nimura."

"How rude~. Someone needs to teach you manners…"

He pulled him by the tie, forcing him to bend his head. Matsuri immediately understood the meaning of this action and without hesitation, he lunged forward to kiss him a second time. But what he got instead was only the breath of Nimura against his glasses. Having the lens fogged made him stop just before reaching his goal. Furuta threw his head back, laughing shamelessly. He let his tie go and patted him on the face. Matsuri took off his glasses, allowing Nimura to step aside. He was still laughing when he reached the sofa and sat down. Just a little after he let himself fall down to one side, resting his head on the arm. His laugh filled the room like ripples on water. Matsuri watched him, shaking with laughter as he stood in front of him.

"Oh my~… don't you think is ridiculous ?" he managed to say, his eyes squeezed shut while a tear ran down his face. The other man leaned over him and cutted off his way of escape. Suddenly, Nimura stopped laughing. He opened his eyes and stared at his. Once more, a few inches separated them. Both of them could felt their breath blend. "Laughable" he said unsmiling and then, Furuta added with malicious delight "This obsession with me… why are you so obsessed with me ? That's stupid, Matsuri-san… stupid. You ARE sick."

"Didn't you tell that it makes you feel flattered ?"

"Mmm~…"

Matsuri stroked his right cheek, Nimura closed his eyes as he rubbed his face softly against the hand of Washuu.

"Tell me… how many times have you fantasized with this moment?" he asked, amused. Matsuri bit his lip and his thumb traced Furuta's mouth.

"… Too many." he answered in a deep tone. Furuta gave him a harsh look and after a few seconds of torturous uncertainty, he lashed out against him and caught his mouth. He kissed him roughly, with rage. Washuu grabbed him by the hair, making the kiss last longer in order to memorize the moment. Suddenly, the taste of blood filled his mouth. Nimura had bitten him. He pulled him by his hair, forcing him to throw his head back. Matsuri heard him complain and then laugh. From his mouth ran down a thin thread of red saliva.

"Does that make you hard ? Do you like it?" Matsuri frowned and pulled hard his black silky hair."Ouchie !"

"Seems like you do like it." he said before biting his lip. Nimura let out a shriek of laughter as soon as he felt his botton lip ache. To first rank Furuta, it was a stupid game, meaningless, but it amused him. Matsuri growled and once again pulled him by his hair. This time, Furuta winced slightly as he started to struggle to free himself from his grip. Matsuri let out a nasal giggle. "What's the matter ? I thought you like it rough." He pulled harder, Nimura just laughed in response. His derisive laugh stabbed his pride as well as hardened the throbbing bulge in his pants. He wanted to break him, to despoil him of his insolence, to rip out that perfect smile on his face and put tears instead.

"Haha, I had enough for today. I don't think I could laugh more than that."

"What are you talking about ?" inquired Matsuri, tiltled him forward by giving to his hair a yank.

"Ouch, ouch, hahahahaha! Looks like somebody has a hair fetish."

Matsuri narrowed his eyes. _A hair fetish, hmm?_ He started to spread wet kisses by all over his neck. Furuta sighed while he put both hands on his shoulders "I have to leave now, tomorrow will be a buuusy day."

This time it was Matsuri who gave a loud laugh, stopping his pleasant duty.

"No way. You are not going anywhere."

"Noo~ ? Reaaally ? How troublesome…"

 _"You talk as if you were to get away with it."_ though Washuu, pushing his pelvis into his.

"Wow ! You really are… ah !" he laughed, showing a slight blush "That, ahh… that feel good, aahh~… but I don't think you should- mmhh~, Matsuri-san…"

"You need to stop talking." he said right before kissing him. He licked the small wound in his lip, next his tongue caressed Nimura's, sucking gently the tip. Furuta moaned softly, responding to his kiss with the same intensity. His tongue tasted him back, rubbing his crotch against his. Matsuri started to feel dizzy, drunk… Nimura's taste, his scent, the touch of his skin, the sound of that wet kiss…

He couldn't hold back anymore, he needed to be inside him, his boner was painful due to the waiting. Matsuri tried to unzip his trousers but all of a sudden, Furuta hugged tightly his neck and wrapped his legs around his hips, causing a delicious friction. It was evident that Nimura was planning to make him come in his pants. Matsuri tried to break that leglock that Furuta had used on him, but his hands got sidetracked on the way, slidding over his butt and started to massage it. It was better than he had imagined: firm and petite. Oh, what the hell. He had extra pants in that place, besides, he wasn't the only one that would made a mess with his clothes, Furuta was half erect and at that rate he would have ended up cumming before long. Soon, he felt short of breath so he broke their kiss for a second, gasping for air. Furuta was breathing hard too. They looked into their eyes, panting and once their need of oxygen was sated, they merged into a new, suffocating kiss.

And so, a crying bursted like a exploding grenade against their ears. The erotic atmosphere tumbled down over Matsuri, hitting him just like a bucket of cold water. The hysterical crying of a baby resonated energetically. Nimura bursted into laughter while setting Matsuri loose and slid a hand down, reaching his pants pocket. Furuta's cell phone wailed like a baby.

"My, my! Boss is calling me!" he excused himself, containing his laugh "Hallo~? Oh, boss, is there something wrong ?... eh ? Nooo~, I was pretty sure that you would take care of that matter… really ? That's too bad… haha, yes, I guess I have to… yes, yes, got it. Now ? Mmm~, of course. I'll go immediately." Furuta ended the call displaying his usual fake smile. Matsuri look at him expectantly "Oh, seems like I have to go back to the CCG. My dear boss Kaneki requires my services~. Hahaha, well, who would have thought that it was my responsibility to do the report-?"

"Nimura…" Matsuri clenched his teeth. This son of a bitch. "Well played.."

"Mmm ?" he stared at him confused, a seconds later he understood "Oh, no ! Matsuri-san you got it wrong. It wasn't planned, I swear."

"Do you find it funny? Teasing me at this point?"

Furuta winked .

"Very…" he replied in a saucy tone, rubbing his crotch into his brazenly.

"Don't you dare to think that you are going to leave me in this state, you piece of trash."

"Piece of trash, huh ? What a way to call your crush." He giggled and with his left hand he grabbed him by the chin, Matsuri began to move again, stimuliting both of them "Mmm~… aahh… mmhhg…"

"You just-" a spinning sensation overwhelmed him. His head felt heavy and dizzy. Everything became blurry.

"Matsuri-san…"

He heard the voice of Furuta calling his name. He blinked twice, having difficulty in seeing and saw a scornful smile greeting him. Nimura grabbed his face and licked his mouth slightly open.

"But _this_ was…"

[" _Oh, no ! Matsuri-san you got it wrong. It wasn't planned, I swear_ "]

 _I see…_

After that, everything went dark for the commander of Division II and he fell like a sack of potatoes over Furuta, who bursted into laughter one more time.

If he had been more aware of his surroundings, he could have noticed the conniving glances between Nimura and that bartender while he was drinking.

 **End.**

LOL. Nimura drugged him since the beginning.

Thanks again, dear Beta who rather to stay anon. She's super sweet and nice and I will give her something in return ;D

Oh! And this happened with my niece:

—So you couldn't hold back. I see that you had to bring out your hair fetish in this fic *laughs*.

— Hair fetish? … Uhm, well… now that you say it, I guess I have a thing with hair… and ties… and rough kisses.


End file.
